All is Fair in Love and War
by flameshark2
Summary: Set after the Rise of Nine, Six starts to fall for Nine but she still has feelings for John, then the all powerful Five shows up with a secret that will leave the Loriens to wonder, is there really hope in saving their planet?
1. The Aftermath

_Chapter 1: The Aftermath_

POV: Six

Well, _that_ was fun. I got to fight Setràkus Ra, the lead Mog… by myself. Yay! Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sarah pull John out of the room. I turn my attention back to the others and feel a surge of fondness toward them, I mean, they did make Setràkus Ra run for his money after all.

"So, Ella how did you know that the dart-throw-at-Setràkus-Ra thing would work?" Marina asks.

Ella's face turns grim, well, grimmer, "I don't know, there was just this voice telling me what to do. I didn't think we had any other choice so I listened to it."

I look around but the others seem just as confused as I was, so I guess it wasn't them. But who could it be?

POV: John

I'm standing in a room alone with Sarah, and I couldn't be happier, standing with my girlfriend. Also we just survived a war with my arch enemies, who were trying to destroy my race.

"John," Sarah says, her voice somber. "Can I _please _come with you guys?"

It hurts to hear the heartbreak in her voice but I can't let her.

"Look, Sarah I can't let you come, I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt, but you're safer back in Paradise."

"I can't stand being away from you, I can't set myself up for that kind of heartache, John. I'm sorry but we have to break up."

Her words shatter me. I feel tears rolling down my face, but I try to be strong.

"Let's get back to the others then." I manage, my voice cracking.

POV: Six

A boy with long hair walks up to me, "Wassup, you must be the famous Six, and let me say, you are not a disappointment."

I look past him to see John and Sarah walk back in the room. John looks like he was crying, _hmmm…_ I think sarcastically. _I wonder what could have happened. _Regardless of what John thinks we all knew it was for the best.

"Yeah, whatever." I reply to the boy.

"Hey, don't be like that, I'm Nine. Ya know, Four mentioned a while ago that he bet you could kick my butt. You want to follow him up on that?"

"Sure," I say trying to look like I wasn't about to pass out. "Just let me catch my breath."

And with that my eyes roll back into my head and I drop.

**Sorry, this chapter is short, more on the way. I hope that you liked this one. This is my first fanfic, please review.**


	2. Lucky Number Five

Chapter 2: Lucky Number Five

**POV: Six**

I open my eyes and see the Guarde crowding over me. I flinch and send an instinctive punch into Eight's gut.

"Geez, girl you've got to stop doing that!"

"Sorry," I reply sheepishly. "Where are we?"

"In Nine's safe house in Chicago." John replies."

"How did we get here?"

"Well," Nine begins. "After you passed out, Johnny boy here, carried you out of the compound, were we stole one of the Humvees and drove here."

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Nine offered to carry you up the ladder, and kind of smacked your head against one of the rungs." Eight answers.

"Hey! It was an accident." Nine protests.

"Yeah whatever." I say. "Where's Sam."

"We got separated back in the Mog cave and when we went outside to regroup, a force field popped up."

"Yeah, John ran straight into the force field and passed out for a while."

"Why'd you guys separate from him?" I ask angrily.

"He thought his dad was locked up in one of the cells and ran off to look for him."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I jump.

"Chill, I got it." John says.

He opens the door revealing… Setràkus Ra. I spring up into a fighting position, although I'm leaning heavily on John.

"How did you find us?" I squeak.

"Chill, it was just a joke."

Setràkus Ra morphs into a sixteen year-old girl with blonde hair and green eyes. I back away from her. She has the look of determination I see whenever I look in the mirror, she's a Loric.

"But how-" My question dies in my mouth.

Before I can do anything Nine rushes at her.

"Nine, don't!"

But this girl can obviously take care of herself, she dodges his strike and sweeps his leg out from under him.

"Who's next?" She asks defiantly.

She is met by silence.

"Well," her voice becomes cheery. "I'm number Five."

My head is suddenly filled with questions.

"Hi, Five, I'm Four."

"Famous number Four, honor to finally meet you. Not very good at laying low, are ya?"

Four blushes. Then, unexpectedly she hugs him.

"Thanks number Four it was your stories that gave me hope. After the one story by the cops in Tennessee I knew you'd met up with another member of the Guarde."

"So what are your Legacies?" I ask.

"I'd love to answer all your questions, but can someone help me with the guys in my car."

"There are others with you?" Marina says.

"I'll help you." Eight says.

He follows her out to her car, a white SUV. When they come back she and Eight are carrying three guys, two boys and a man.

"Sam!" Four and I yell.

I run over and hug him.

"Who are the others?" I ask Five.

"This is apparently Sam and judging by how much the man looks like him, I guess it's his dad. And I think this guy is a Mog."

"_WHAT!_" We all scream.

"Look, one of my Legacies is mind-reading and this guy is on our side."

"You are a telepath?" Ella asks.

"Well, number Ten, your power is a lot like mine, but you can only communicate with others. I can read into their thoughts, sense their emotions, even against their will."

Everyone becomes silent at that. Ella's face drops. Five notices.

"Well, as of right now, since your Telepathy just developed, but maybe later I could show you some tips to help."

"What are your other legacies?" Nine asks.

"What would be the fun of just telling you? Here, let's make it more interesting, I fight one of you, if you win I tell you my Legacies, if you lose, well, you don't get to know."

"This is gonna be easy." Nine says cockily.

"Then let's make it sweeter. You can only use one Legacy during each fight."

"You're on."

**POV: Five**

We circle each other in the middle of the room. Nine has his smug grin on his face, but I know who's gonna win this fight. He charges me and I concentrate hard. Time slows down, but I don't. I sprint at Nine and get behind him, pull his arm behind his back and pin him to the ground. I let time return to its normal speed. Everyone gasps. I release Nine and sit on the couch. Everyone looks surprised, but no one is more surprised than Nine.

"What legacy was that?" I ask Nine sarcastically.

"Well I was gonna use my Anti-Gravity on you, but I never got a chance." He replies sheepishly. "What did you use on me?"

"Since, I'm feeling nice today, I'll tell you. That Legacy was time manipulation. Who's next?"

The girl with blonde hair and gray eyes steps up, "Me."

I stand across from her waiting her to make the first move. Suddenly, she vanishes, though I'm not surprised, I knew she was gonna do that. I feel wind coming at my face, so I duck her roundhouse kick, step inside her guard and punch. She counters it with a kick that sends me across the room. I stand up and breathe deeply.

"You don't want to do this, you will turn visible, and you will stop fighting me." I say in a calm voice.

She turns visible, looking shocked and I charge. She dodges my charge and I put her into headlock that she can't get out of. I count to three and then release her. She looks surprised that she lost.

"Chameleor, sweet legacy," I say, impressed and trying to make her feel better. "Besides that's the longest it's ever taken me to beat someone."

"Huh? What's Chameleor?" She asks.

"Although you refer to it as invisibility, the real term is Chameleor, the ability to take on the appearance of your surroundings."

She looks surprised at my knowledge.

"What did you use on me?" She asks, taking a sudden interest in what I'm saying.

"Convinco, the ability to talk anyone into anything."

"My turn." Four says.

"Ok."

Of course I knew what Legacy he was gonna use. He lights his palms and aims it at his feet. He is now a human fireball, so of course like the others, he charges me. I just stand there like a statue, not backing down. Four tries to pull back at the last moment, but can't stop. I step closer to him and punch him in the jaw, he drops like cement.

"Lumen, huh?" Of course he doesn't answer, because he's knocked out.

"Whoa! What was that?" A girl with long brown hair asks.

"Hi, you must be Six, Seven or Eight."

"I'm Seven, but I like to be called Marina."

"Well, Marina that Legacy is a handy one, I can make my skin impervious to wounds."

"Sweet," says a tan boy with curly hair. "By the way I'm Eight."

"Sorry guys but, shows over. Those are all of my Legacies. Marina since one of your Legacies is healing maybe you should help him." I point to the unconscious boy on the floor.

**POV: Six**

She totally just wiped the floor with us, her legacies are awesome. I wonder how her Cêpan died if she was this strong. She disappears onto the roof, just to be alone. But I have this feeling, a sense of dread, there's something she's not telling us, probably because she thinks that we won't be able to handle. But we can handle anything, can't we?

**Look, I'm trying to be as accurate as possible but, I don't cuss so… yeah. If you have any suggestions or advice or an idea for the story, please review. This is my first fanfic so please say something. Thanks for reading!**

**Flameshark2!**


	3. Roof Time Backstory

_Chapter 3: Roof time Backstories_

**Okay guys, backstory time…**

**Six**

I know I shouldn't go out there, I'd want someone to respect my space if that was me out there, but I just can't help it. I walk outside onto the roof.

"Hey, Five?"

She spins around, punches me in the gut, and puts me in a headlock.

"What-" she says surprised, releasing me. "Who are you?"

I realize I didn't introduce myself, "I'm Six, I was the toughest one around… at least until you showed up."

"What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to know your story."

She sighs but doesn't object.

"I'm not like you guys, I mean, I'm Loric but, you saw me in there I have the strongest Legacies."

She doesn't say it smugly, but as if she doesn't want to be the strongest.

"The thing is," Five continues. "I never had a Cêpan. The first thing I remember here on Earth was me being adopted, by a family. I stayed with them until I was 8, and up to that point I thought that Lorien was just a dream that I had made up. I was in a school and one day as I was walking down the stairs to my next class I heard these voices in my head, they just wouldn't stop. I fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. I tried to tell the family about it but they thought I was just trying to find an excuse to get out of school. There wasn't anything I could do, I figured out that Lorien _was _real and that I had to keep moving. So the next day I ran away, I guess the family thought that I couldn't get too far, but I made it to Antarctica."

"Why Antarctica?" I press.

"I don't, truthfully. I guess I was just compelled to go there. I spent seven years there where I got the Legacies time manipulation and invincible skin. After that I moved to Argentina after a Mog attack. I was completely off the grid, no one knew where I was. But one day a building collapsed, I thought everyone that survived was safely out of the building. There was a man that was still alive, stuck under a Five-ton slab of concrete, so I lifted it off of him. Unfortunately, it landed me in the newspaper. So, I did the only thing I could, I went on the run, I got to the nearest airport I could and got a flight to Jamaica. I was in the plane's bathroom with my globe on when I got the message that Nine and Four were in the U.S. and that we should all come there. When I got to Jamaica I hopped onto a flight to the U.S. where I was captured by the Mogs and sent to Dulce. When you guys escaped it gave me enough distraction to make my own escape, I was about to leave when I found the three guys that I just brought in. I read their minds and saw that they were on our side and one of them have memories of Four and Six. The Mog had memories of One, so that helped too. The man had memories of Four also."

"How did you find us?"

"The globe I had showed that you were all here."

"If you never had a Cêpan, then how did you get the globe?"

"On the day I came home from school, you know after getting mind control it was lying on the bed."

"Why don't you have a Cêpan?"

"Personally, I think it was to even things out, I never had a Cêpan but my Legacies made up for that. And before you ask your next question, I have the strongest Legacies probably because I am the protector of Pittacus."

"Shouldn't the protector be after the number that is Pittacus?"

She nods and waits for that to sink in.

"John is Pittacus." I gasp. I move to the door the go tell him, but Five holds me back.

"Six, wait! You can't tell John, it will only make things worse."

"Oh, yeah, right, telling one of my best friends that he is the savior of our planet is a horrible idea." I say sarcastically.

"I don't want you to tell him because… I think that Pittacus sacrifices himself to defeat Ra."

"What?!"

"Look from what I know is that Setràkus Ra was one of Lorien's elders, but he became corrupt and turned evil."

"So?"

"So, Setràkus Ra is and elder so that means that one of us will become him. In the end he will have to stop both of them."

"Why should we trust you?" I snarl.

"You guys haven't pieced it together yet? Ella said someone told her to throw that dart at Setràkus Ra. That was _me_."

**Well, that seemed longer when I wrote it. Enjoy. Read and Review.**

**Flameshark2, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE ANY CHARACTERS (except for Five) AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLOTS TO THE BOOKS (except for mine)**

_Chapter 4_

**Five**

I feel exposed. I've never told someone my backstory, but Six, she was so easy to talk to. Maybe someday, when this war is over, when I can finally let my guard down, we might be friends. I admit that I was a little disappointed when I saw the rest of the Guarde. _Stop it Five, not everyone is a hardened war criminal. _They were kind of soft, at least some of them: aside from Six and Nine.

On an unrelated note, Loric boys are stupid and hopeless. I already know that two of them are taken. The boy with the copper skin and green eyes, it's obvious he likes Seven and, well she likes him too. Number Four and Six, they definitely have a history, the way that she leaned on him, and it showed that she trusted him more than the others. _Hmm… I have some work to do. _I have to set them up. And that leaves me with Nine… Hooray! It's not that I don't like him, he rushed at me to try and save the others, sure that was brave, but he seems kind of cocky, or he used to. I hope that defeat toned him down a couple notches.

I guess it's time to go inside.

I walk into the room. John is watching as his dog is shape shifting, oh, Chimera. Six is tapping to counter bored, but when I walk in looking probably a bit shaken she nods in understanding. Nine is sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly. Eight and Marina are talking, maybe I won't have to help those two. Sam is half alive and is talking to his dad. Adam just lies on the floor, still unconscious, that guy _can _sleep. And Ella is just standing off to the side.

"Hey, you want to talk?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and gives me a tiny nod. I follow her into one of the bedrooms and sit on the bed.

"Do you ever feel useless?" She says.

"Yes, without my legacies I'm nothing, I can't fight, I can't do anything. But why? C'mon can tell me anything, Ella." I prod.

"I felt useless before and now that you came I feel it more!" she finally explodes.

"You're not useless! Don't even think for a minute that you are! Ella," I say my voice softening. "I bet that when the rest of your Legacies come in, that you are going to be the _most_ powerful Loric. Ever!"

She smiles up at me and I know what I said was true.

"You really think so?" she asks.

"Absolutely. Hey Ella, a question. Four and Six obviously like each other. So why aren't they together?"

"Well, John had human girlfriend but he also liked Six. Six and Sarah were jealous and found every excuse to dislike each other. Then John and Sarah broke up and we dropped her off back to her home in Ohio. I don't know why they aren't together now, I guess Six is giving John some grieving space."

"Well, I'm going to try and get them together, will you help me?"

"Yes! It's about time, there both miserable without each other."

And with that she bounds off back to the living room, but I know she was not the only one in need of a pep talk. I follow her out and step in the middle of an argument.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We're deciding if we need some more stuff or not." Nine says.

"I think we do."

"See, she agrees, it's four against three." Six shouts triumphantly.

"Fine but only if I get to with Six or Five…" Nine implies.

"NO!" Six yells.

In reply, I step towards him and throw a punch. I pull it at the last second but he still flinches.

"You _know _I can beat you up, besides he only person I'll go with is Six, since she's like the only one I know right now, so…" I trail off.

"Okay." Six grins.

"That is, if you guys can hold your own."

"Psshht, don't underestimate us." Then Nine looks around. "Well, me anyway."

"Hey!" John protests.

"Whatever." I say.

So, Six and I walk out the door and head to the store.

"Walk or drive?"

"Walk, its close enough."

"You seem on edge."

"Yeah, Katarina would never approve of a place like this."

"Who's Katarina?"

She grimaces. "My Cêpan."

"You never told me _your_ story."

"So, we lived in Mexico for a while, then we saw Two's blog post, the 'Nine, now eight, are the rest of you out there?' one. We responded by saying 'We are here', not two seconds later I got a scar. Then we went on the run again. We stopped at a hotel and they caught up with us. Katarina and I managed to escape with the help of some of the villagers. What we didn't realize was that they had bugged our car. I spent years in that prison until I got my invisibility, then I escaped and lived on the run, eventually I found John and the rest you can guess."

She says his name with some anger, but more with admiration, and love.

"Oh. I won't pretend I know what you're feeling, but I'm sorry."

"Aren't we all," She says. "Five, I know I can be serious but that's because I'm thinking about my Cêpan-"

"You're wondering how I'm so serious, since I didn't have one. I don't know how to explain it. I keep seeing the day of the attack, in my dreams, but it all slows down and I can see the life draining out of each and every person, and I know, I know that I couldn't have done anything to have stopped it. And then we just ran away, I was too weak then, I can't be now."

"That wasn't your fault! It wasn't any of our faults! If we had stayed there that day then _all_ of Lorien would be gone, at least we have a chance, its better this way."

"I know, I convinced myself it was my fault and that's what drove me, I'm just worried that if I stop now then all of it _will_ be gone."

"Well, now that we got all of the depressing thoughts out of the way…"

I'm grateful to her for changing the topic.

"So, how old are you?" I ask.

"17. You?"

"16."

"Same age as John."

"What's going on with you two, huh?"

"I don't know what you mean."

In the moonlight I can see her blushing.

"C'mon I wasn't in the room for five minutes before I saw the tension."

"We're here."

I look and see the grocery store up ahead.

"This conversation isn't over!"

We walk in and start stocking up, then pay and leave. Six and I decide to walk through the forest, after all, 'We're scarier than anything in there' and it's a shortcut. We're about halfway home when out of the woods:

"Hi, girls." Comes the gruff voice of a Mog.


End file.
